You Da' One
by Hwan Tae Hyun
Summary: Jaejoong mencintai seseorang yg slh dan berharap hdp dgnnya selamanya. kambek author tampan. yunjae yaoi. re-write


Title : You Da' One

Author : Lee Tae Ri

Re-write by : Hwan Tae Hyun

Cast : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho (DBSK)

Genre : Romance

Warning : OC, Typos, Abal, judul sama cerita gak nyambung sama sekali, YAOI, BL DLL

:.: Author Pov :.:

Tubuh namja itu bergoyang pelan seiring laju kereta yang ia tumpangi semakin lama semakin cepat. Matanya menatap Stasiun Dongdaegu yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Namja berparas cantik itu bernama Kim Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah menghela napas pendek.

Dia tak mungkin datang, pikir Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun berjalan mendekati sebuah bangku kosong dipinggir pintu kereta, merapihkan sedikit sweater merah muda yang ia kenakan sebelum dirinya duduk pada sebuah bangku biru. Rambut sebahu berwarna pirang miliknya itu tertutup oleh sebuah topi berwarna ungu muda yang melekat dikepalanya. Ransel hitam dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang yang sedari tadi digendongnya kini ia letakkan diatas pangkuannya.

Matanya menatap jendela yang berada disebrangnya. Jendela yang kini menampakkan hamparan padang rumput berwarna hijau yang sedap dipandang mata, Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Gerbong kereta yang terbilang cukup kosong ini sedikit membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Sebenarnya ini bukan hal ganjil, ini adalah pertengahan musim sekolah dimana semua murid dan orang dewasa sibuk berada di sekolah dan tempat kerja mereka masing-masing. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya Jaejoong lakukan disini? Entahlah Jaejoong pun masih bingung kenapa kakinya dengan sendirinya melangkah dari stasiun utama Seoul menuju Stasiun Dongdaegu dan berakhir diatas kereta menuju Gyeongju. Entah apa yang ingin ia cari di kota penuh sejarah itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul menatap kebarisan sebelah kanannya yang hanya terdapat seorang kakek tua yang tengah tertidur dengan selembar koran dan sebuah kacamata ditangannya. Pikirannya melayang pada 11 tahun yang lalu, di kereta yang sama, dibangku yang sama dan di gerbong yang sama bersama seseorang yang sangat ia cintai hingga saat ini.

:.: Flashback (Author POV) :.:

Jaejoong duduk diam dibangkunya, jari-jarinya saling bertautan menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah gugup saat ini. Dahinya yang tampak mengkilat karena keringat, tas punggung hitam yang terlihat penuh menempel erat dipunggung mungilnya. Pikirannya tengah gelisah saat ini, antara pulang atau melanjutkan aksi nekatnya kali ini.

Gerbong saat ini terlihat begitu penuh dengan berbagai wisatawan yang hendak transit di Stasiun Dongdaegu menuju Stasiun Seoul. Jaejoong menengok kesampingnya, seorang namja yang terlihat lebih tua darinya lengkap dengan setelan hitam terlihat duduk santai sambil memainkan selfonnya.

Jaejoong terus memperhatikannya, membuat namja itu menengok kearahnya "Kau butuh sesuatu, dik?" Tanyanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk dan menunjuk sebuah botol air mineral yang berada disamping tempat duduk namja itu. Namja bermata musang itu tersenyum "Kau mau ini?" Tanyanya, dan sekali lagi Jaejoong hanya mengangguk "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Ambillah, kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku." Mata sipit itu melengkung kebawah dan mendukung bibirnya yang melengkung keatas. Senyumnya begitu manis, batin Jaejoong. "Terimakasih." Akhirnya sebuah kata meluncur dari mulutmu, kata pertama yang kau ucapkan pada pertemuan pertama mu dengan namja itu.

:.: Flashback end :.:

:.: Author POV :.:

Jaejoong tersenyum begitu menyadari ingatan manis itu terekam sangat baik di otaknya. Bahkan perasaan hangat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya pun masih bisa Jaejoong rasa hingga saat ini. Tidak akan, sampai matipun Jaejoong berjanji tidak akan melupakan kenangan apapun tentang dirinya. Walaupun ia tahu ini salah.

Tanpa terasa kereta yang Jaejoong tumpangi sudah berhenti tepat di Stasiun Gyeongju, itu berarti sudah 25 menit lebih ia menghabiskan waktunya disini sambil tersenyum dan mengulang kenangan-kenangan manis di gerbong ini. Jaejoong berdiri, menggendong kembali ransel hitamnya mulai berjalan keluar dari kereta.

Bentuk bangunan tradisional yang diterapkan pada stasiun Gyeongju menyapa matanya ramah. Jaejoong tersenyum, tidak berubah banyak, pikirnya. Dengan memantapkan ranselnya dipunggung Jaejoong pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari stasiun itu.

:.: o :.:

Udara disini masih begitu berkabut, padahal hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 siang. Namun hal ini tidak begitu mengherankan karena wilayah Gyeongju terdapat beberapa gunung dan lembah atau dataran rendah. Jaejoong mengeratkan jaket parasut berwarna biru tua yang baru saja ia kenakan.

Pasar tradisional pagi ini begitu ramai oleh para penduduk asli maupun para wisatawan, Jaejoong namja berkulit seputih susu ini pun tak ingin ketinggalan. Melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri beberapa stand yang menjual pernak-pernik lucu, dan tanpa sengaja mata doenya menangkap sebuah stand yang menjual c_halboribbang_ makanan khas yang hanya dijual di Gyeongju.

:.: Flashback :.:

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" Tanya namja bermata musang itu pada seorang namja remaja yang menggunakan sweater biru tua. Namja itu hanya mengangguk, membuat namja tadi tersenyum "Baiklah. Bibi, aku pesan _chalboribbang_-nya 4 ya." Ucap namja itu.

"Ini silahkan, kalian adalah pelanggan pertamaku pagi ini, jadi ku beri bonus satu untukmu." Ucap Bibi penjual tadi. Yunho– namja itu hanya tersenyum "Terimakasih." Jawabnya.

"Ini cobalah." Ujar Yunho sembari menyodorkan roti berisi pasta kacang itu didepan mulut Jaejoong. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka mulutnya pelan dan melahap sepotong roti tadi kemudian mengunyahnya "Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Tanya Yunho, Jaejoong mengangguk semangat "Aku suka." Jawabnya.

"Hahaha.. kalian ini pasangan kekasih yang serasi sekali." Celetuk bibi penjual tadi, terlihat semburat merah dipipi Jaejoong juga Yunho. Bibi itu menyangka Jaejoong adalah seorang yeoja karena rambutnya yang sebahu. "Bibi, apa yang kau katakan?. Kami bukan sepasang kekasih." Sanggah Yunho sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya cepat.

:.: FLASHBACK END :.:

Jaejoong tersenyum, sepertinya senyum tak akan pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya sepanjang hari ini. Dengan girang Jaejoong berjalan kearah kios tadi dan memesan 4 biji _chalboribbang. _Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma roti dengan isi pasta kacang merah itu. Tidak ada yang berubah semua masih sama seperti dulu, batinnya. Saat hendak memasukkan sepotong roti tadi tiba-tiba saja selfon Jaejoon berbunyi. Dengan terburu-buru ia meraihnya dan tersenyum ketika menemukan nama seseorang yang ia puja tertera pada ID pemanggil di selfonnya.

"Haloo…" Sapanya

"YA! Kau sebenarnya dimana? Cepat pulang sekarang !" Terdengar suara seorang namja sedikit membentak disebrang sana, namun bukannya takut Jaejoong malah terkikik geli. "Aku tidak mau ! Saat ini aku sedang asik menyantap _chelboribbang__**."**_ Jawabnya santai. __

"_Cheolboribbang?_" Tanyanya membeo "Kau sekarang di Gyeongju?" Lanjutnya. "Yup ! kau benar sekali." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengunyah roti didalam mulutnya. "Demi Tuhan, Kim Jaejoong. Apa yang kau lakukan di Gyeongju sekarang huh?" Tanyanya, sedetik kemudian terdengar desahan frustasi diujung sana. "Hey, apa kau lupa? Sudah kubilang aku sedang makan _cheolboribbang_." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Cukup ! aku sedang tidak bercanda saat ini, jadi cepat kembali ke Seoul dan temui aku di ruanganku." Putusnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau datang kesini dan membawaku pulang bersamamu." Jawab Jaejoong cepat, sebelum namja itu sempat mematikan teleponnya.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa. Aku ada meeting dengan beberapa kleinku."

Pip ! Dan sambungan telepon putus begitu saja. Jaejoong merenggut kesal. "Selalu saja seperti itu, klien-meeting-klien-meeting . Apa dia tidak bosan? Terserah, sudah kuputuskan aku akan tetap disini sampai dia menjemputku." Gumam Jaejoong. Ia kemudian meraih selfonnya dan mengetik beberapa kata

To : Jung Yunho

Aku tidak peduli ! Aku akan tetap berada disini sampai kau datang sendiri kesini menjemputku. Bukan Manager Lee, Sekretaris Park atau Tuan Kim. Hanya kau JUNG YUNHO . Lagipula apa kau tidak bosan dengan seluruh pekerjaanmu itu? Bukankah kau bosnya seharusnya kau mengambil beberapa hari untuk istirahat mu. Ayolah, sudah lama sekali semenjak kita menghabiskan waktu bersama di Gyeongju bukan?

Aku menunggumu ^^

SEND ! Jaejoong tersenyum setelah memastikan pesannya tadi terkirim kepada nomor yang ia tuju. Dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya Jaejoong mulai melahap satu persatu roti yang mulai mendingin diatas piring.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, seorang namja bermata musang terlihat gelisah ditempat duduknya diruang rapat. Matanya menatap fokus pada layar proyektor namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. "Bagaimana Direktur Jung?" Tanya seorang namja berkemeja putih yang tengah berdiri didepan layar proyektor.

Namja yang dipanggil Direktur Jung tadi sedikit gelagapan. Dia membuka-buka berkas didepan mejanya membaca ulang materi rapat kali ini. Para peserta hanya saling bertatapan bingung seolah saling bertanya 'Mengapa akhir-akhir ini Direktur kita sering sekali kehilangan konsentrasinya?' . Tentu saja tak ada yang dapat menjawab hal itu bahkan menebakpun mereka tak berani.

"Direktur Jung, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sekretaris Park sedikit berbisik kepada namja bermarga Jung itu. "Aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Tolong kau gantikan aku ! aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat sekarang." Ucapnya kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

Awas kau Kim Jaejoong, akan kucekik lehermu jika kita bertemu nanti , Umpat namja bermata musang itu didalam hati. Sedangkan diri Jaejoong saat ini tengah tersenyum senang sambil melihat pemandangan jalan raya kota Gyeongju yang tak begitu ramai dari jendela bus yang membawanya menuju Museum Nasional Gyeongju.

:.: O :.:

Jung Yunho namja itu tengah berada didalam mobil sportnya yang melaju kencang melewati perbatasan Daegu-Seoul. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan dia akan menemukan perbatasan Gyeongju-Daegu.

Masih dengan setelan jas hitamnya dan mata berkilat penuh dengan rasa cemas,ragu,khawatir bahkan marah terselip dari pancaran matanya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri jika ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keberadaan namja yang sudah 11 tahun ini hidup bersamanya disebuah apartemen mewah di jantung kota Seoul.

Aish ayolah Yunho, umurnya sudah 25 tahun sekarang tentu saja dia bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Tidak seperti anak 14 tahun yang kutemukan dikereta dulu, anak bandel yang kabur dari rumah tanpa tahu arah tujuan, Batin Yunho ia tersenyum mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong dulu.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hingga mengajak Jaejoong yang berumur 14 tahun itu tinggal bersamanya. Bukan, bukan sayang umumnya kakak pada adiknya yang dirasakan Yunho. Melainkan, sebuah perasaan cinta. Yunho jatuh cinta pada tatapan polos itu, tatapan mata yang memintanya untuk melindungi seorang anak remaja yang kabur dari rumahnya akibat kerasnya kehidupan yang dialamiya.

Yunho tahu ini salah, ia tak seharusnya jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong. Namun apa bisa dikata, Yunho tak bisa berpaling dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. Apakah Yunho pernah menyatakan cintanya? Jawabannya belum, Kenapa? Padahal Jaejoong sudah berulang kali meyakinkan Yunho kalau ia mencintainya. Lalu apa sebenarnya yang membuat Yunho ragu?.

Usia dan status, jawaban yang paling utama adalah usia mereka berdua yang terpaut jauh yaitu 7 tahun. Yunho rela masih sendiri hingga saat ini hanya karena Jaejoong seorang. Ia rela tak mendapatkan pendamping dihidupnya selama Jaejooong masih bersamanya, masih disisinya.

Status, Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama seorang namja. Yunho takut, Jaejoong akan meninggalkannya ketika namja itu –Jaejoong merasa lelah akibat tekanan dari beberapa kelompok masyarakat karena mereka melakukan hal tabu. Hal ini, pasti akan terjadi dan akan menjadi masalah dalam hubungan mereka kedepannya.

Tak terasa mobil yang dikendarai Yunho sudah memasuki kawasan Gyeongju, kini hanya tinggal mencari Jaejoong dan membawa namja berparas manis itu pulang bersamanya.

:.: o :.:

Jaejoong tersenyum melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga Museum Nasional Gyeongju, disekelilingnya terlihat beberapa wisatawan yang baru saja keluar dari Museum sama seperti dirinya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengannya dari samping, Jaejoong sedikit terkejut namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum "Oh, kapan kau sampai? Kukira kau tak akan pernah datang." Sapaya, pada seorang namja yang kini sedang menatapnya kesal.

"Sudahlah ayo pulang, aku masih memiliki urusan lain." Yunho, namja itu menarik lengan Jaejoong menuju mobil sport berwarna merahnya. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut "Jadi, kau tidak tulus menjemputku kemari? Kalau begitu kau pulang saja sendiri sana, aku tidak mau ikut." Ucapnya dan segera menepis tangan Yunho dari lengannya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung "Sebenarnya apa sih maumu hah? Kau suruh datang, aku datang. Sekarang apa lagi?. Kau tahu aku sibuk, ini jam kerja dan aku sebagai seorang atasan di perusahaan Jung malah asik-asik berada Di Gyeongju, apa kau pikir itu adil?. Sekarang begini saja, kau mau ikut pulang denganku atau tidak." Putus Yunho. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya "Tidak." Jawabnya tegas.

Yunho menghela napas pendek "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi." Ucapnya dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya. Jaejoong menatap kesal kearah namja bermata musang itu "Pergi, pergi saja sana aku tidak peduli !. Jung Yunho menyebalkan." Umpatnya kemudian berjalan menuju halte bis terdekat.

:.: o :.:

Jaejoong duduk didalam bus memangku dagunya dengan tangannya, dan matanya menatap keluar jendela. Bus menuju Bulguk-dong yang baru saja tiba satu menit yang lalu dari halte didepan Museum Gyeongju.

Perlahan bus mulai berjalan, namun kembali melambat, membuka pintu dan menaikkan penumpang. Entahlah, Jaejoong tidak begitu tertarik dengan seseorang yang baru saja naik itu. Matanya masih menatap malas pada jalanan yang lengang.

Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk dikursi disebelahnya. Jaejoong menengok dan begitu terkejut mendapati namja yang sedari tadi membuatnya kesal tengah duduk disana memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Jaejoong. Baju kantornya sudah berganti dengan sweater merah tua dan celana jeans, terlihat casual.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Desis Jaejoong. "Hey sopanlah sedikit pada orang yang lebih tua darimu." Jawab namja itu kesal. "Aku tak perduli, cepat katakan kenapa kau disini ?!" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja menemanimu jalan-jalan. Kenapa kau tidak suka? Kalau begitu aku pulang saja." Jawab Yunho . "Ah tidak, aku suka. Benar aku suka. Tapi, bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau tinggalkan? Inikan jam kerja." Tanya Jaejoong.

"Jangan bicarakan perusahaan pada waktu santai seperti ini." Jawab Yunho membuat kening Jaejoong mengerut bingung. Apa sebenarnya tujuannya kali ini?, batin Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap curiga pada Yunho, sementara Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang melengkung ke bawah.

Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian ini bersamamu setelah itu kau boleh pergi, Batin Yunho.

:.: O :.:

Hari ini begitu melelahkan, Jaejoong menendang nendang pasir putih disebuah pantai didaerah Gampo-eup. Siang tadi, Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yunho didaerah Bulgok-dong . Sekedar melihat dan sesekali mengucapkan doa pada pagoda-pagoda yang berada di kuil Bulguksa. Makan siang, Yunho mengajaknya kesebuah restoran tradisional untuk menyantap _ssambap._

30 menit perjalanan menuju Gampo-eup sebuah desa yang tidak terlalu kecil dan tak luput dari kemajuan teknologi ini menjadi pilihan terakhir mereka untuk menikmati matahari terbenam yang akan terlihat sebentar lagi.

Jaejoong menyapukan pandangannya, tidak begitu banyak pengunjung disini karena pantai ini bukanlah salah satu objek wisata Gyeongju. Jaejoong menghela napas pelan. Apa dia tak akan kembali lagi?, batinnya sedih. Sudah 15 menit Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di pantai ini, semenjak mereka tiba disini.

Jaejoong menatap garis-garis emas dilangit yang terbentuk begitu indah, bayang-bayang berwarna hitam terlihat bearak-arakkan pulang menuju sarangnya.

"Lelah menunggu nona?" Suara seseorang membuat Jaejoong menengok kebelakang dan menadapati namja bermata musang itu tengah berdiri dengan senyum diwajahnya dan 2 botol air mineral ditangannya. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengambil sebotol air mineral tadi dari tangannya "Ya, aku terlalu lelah menunggu." Jawab Jaejoong.

Ia kemudian duduk diatas hamparan pasir putih yang terlihat berkilauan oleh cahaya matahari. Yunho ikut duduk disampingnya "Siapa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mendelik kesal "Tentu saja kau, kau pikir aku punya siapa lagi di dunia ini selain dirimu hah? Orang tuaku? Huh, aku bahkan tak yakin kalau mereka mencariku." Ucap Jaejoong sarkastik .

Yunho menatap namja disampingnya sendu "Maaf, bukan aku bermaksud–" Jaejoong tersenyum "Tak apa, aku tak menyalahkanmu, hyung." Ucap Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho.

Yunho sedikit tertegun, ia rindu panggilan itu. Banyak yang memanggilnya seperti itu namun hanya diri Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho ingin mendengarnya lagi,lagi dan lagi panggilan manis untuknya itu. "Jaejoong-ah." Panggil Yunho, Jaejoong menengok dan menatap Yunho "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Lupakan saja cintamu padaku." Ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong terbelalak "Apa kenapa kau katakan ini? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pendamping?" Tanyanya gusar. Yunho menggeleng, "Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong tak sabar. "Aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng tidak percaya "Hyung, aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya mencintaiku juga.. Aku tak tau apa yang membuatmu takut. Tapi percayalah, aku mencintaimu tulus, tulus dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Hanya kau yang kumiliki di dunia ini tidak ada yang lain. Jadi kumohon percayalah padaku." Sanggah Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong kemudian mengelus rambut namja itu pelan, membuat Jaejoong menutup matanya dan menikmati sentuhan hangat Yunho dikepalanya.

Perlahan Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong dan menyandarkannya pada dada bidangnya, masih dengan mengelus kepala Jaejoong, Yunho berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggulah aku. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan menjadikanmu pendamping hidupku selamanya."

Jaejoong terkejut mengangkat kepalanya dari dada bidang Yunho "Hyung, kau serius?" Tanyanya dan Yunho hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum senang kemudian mendekap tubuh kekar itu erat "Terimakasih, terimakasih." Ucapnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau bersabar hidup denganku." Jawab Yunho. Jaejoong meneteskan airmatanya, matanya melengkung kebawah menatap matahari terbenam. Langit sore yang paling indah yang ia pernah saksikan. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengecup kilat bibir tebal Yunho. Kemudian segera berdiri dan berlari sebelum Yunho sadar akan perbuatannya.

"Kim Jaejoong, Terima hukumanmu malam ini." Gumam Yunho dengan seringai setannya kemudian mengejar namja manis yang sebentar lagi akan bergelar istri Jung Yunho itu.

-END-

Waw, ini semacam kambek saya ke ffn ya. Yah, walau ini re-write dari sebuah FF berjudul 'You Are The One' milik teman saya yang dipublishnya di readfanfiction. Wordpress. Com (hapus spasinya, kawan). Tp saya ttp mengetik ulang FF ini, setidaknya saya msih bekerja di FFini-_-

Cerita diatas pasti aneh-_-, terserah anda ingin menyalahkan siapa. Asal jangan karakternya.

Yang mau kenal sama author cakep ini, bisa follow aja twitter saya di MK_asONE , yang udah follow haturnuhun mas/mbabrow.

Terakhir, PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR REVIEW !


End file.
